A Different Kind of Talk-the sequel
by MuseandMe2
Summary: By request, Kathryn and Chakotay talk more about their relationship until they don't. Enjoy!


Kathryn crawled out from under her ready room desk. Her heart was pounding and her hair was a mess. As she pulled herself into her chair and put her uniform back into some form of conformity, she said, "We have got to stop this."

Chakotay poked his head out from under the desk. "Never."

Kathryn ogled his bare chest and said, "Commander, get dressed and now. Oh my god, words I swore I'd never say when I received my first command."

"It feels good to be this many light years away from Starfleet, doesn't it?"

She kicked him. "Commander, clothes on! Now!"

He ran his hand up her leg. "Is that an order, Captain?"

Kathryn glared at him as she put her hair back up into its regulation bun. "Chakotay, please. Don't do this to me."

His hand went further. "That's not what you were saying a minute ago."

Kathryn put the last pin in place and said, "Fine. Have it your way." She pulled her leg from his fingers. "Computer, location of Lieutenant Paris."

"_Lieutenant Tom Paris is on the bridge."_

Chakotay frowned. "What are you doing?"

"Hmmm. Right outside these doors. You know, I've been meaning to talk to him about some of the engine modifications B'Elanna suggested."

"You just made love to me and you're thinking about another man? I'm crushed."

Kathryn leaned over and put her head under the desk. "Not as hurt as you're going to be if you don't get yourself together. Now get dressed before I call Tom in here and let him win his bet!"

Chakotay gave her a quick kiss and laid back with his hands behind his head. "Go ahead. I'd love for the crew to know that we're together now. That would mean you can't back out on me anymore."

"Or, Tuvok can have me removed from command along with you and then what would we do all day for the next 75 years?"

Chakotay grinned and gave her a wink. "I have no idea," he said.

Kathryn grabbed his shoulder and dug her nails into his bronze skin. "Get up now or this will never happen again!"

"Ow! That hurt!"

"I mean it. We're done if you can't be an adult about all of this."

Chakotay gingerly climb out from under Kathryn's feet and stood up. Slowly, he pulled on his uniform pants. As he stood there bare-chested, he said, "I think I need the Doctor to look at this. It could get infected. Maybe he could also check out those other scratches…"

"Are you done?"

Chakotay grabbed both sides of her chair and took another kiss. "I will never be done with you, Kathryn Janeway."

The chime sounded and Chakotay jumped. Kathryn laughed as he scrambled to put his shirt on. "Come in," she called.

"Wait!"

Kathryn shook her head as Tom entered. He looked at his Captain sitting quite dignified in her chair and a nervous First Officer standing beside her looking a bit disheveled. Tom's trademark grin appeared and he opened his mouth to speak until the captain raised her hand and said, "Say nothing if you want to remain as Voyager's pilot for the foreseeable future."

Tom glanced at Chakotay who stared him down. "Hey, I know when to cut my losses."

"Good choice," she said.

"But I would like to have those winnings to lose first." He looked between them. "Today? Was today the first…did you two just…" Chakotay walked towards him and Tom threw his hands up. "And if it was, it is none of my business."

Chakotay nodded and grabbed Tom by the neck. "I'm glad you and I understand each other especially since I'm about to schedule the next duty rotations."

"Got it, big man."

"Good." Chakotay clapped him on the back and left the room.

The captain stared at Tom for a moment and then offered him a seat. "Lieutenant, what can I do for you?"

"Nothing. Chakotay got there first." He caught the Captain's shocked look and said, "But that will never come out of my mouth again."

"It better not. I think manners and decorum are becoming a bit lax on this ship. I think we may need to remedy that."

Tom put his head down. "Well, we all should follow the example of our command crew. That's regulation after all." He cleared his throat.

The captain put down the padd she had picked up and said, "Okay, this is what I was afraid of. Yes, Tom, Chakotay and I are getting closer."

He grinned. "I saw that."

"Say nothing, Mr. Paris."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Now, give me your honest opinion. You know this crew better than anyone. Do you think they could…?" She couldn't find the words to say it.

"Work under a Captain and First Officer who are getting it on?" He waved off her angry stare and leaned across the desk. He crooked a finger and waited for her to draw closer before he said, "Captain, they already are."

Kathryn sighed and sat back. "But do they actually know…"

Tom nodded vigorously. "Yes and you're a great captain. You're a terrible liar except when you're on duty but when it comes to your personal life and matters of the heart, everyone knows where you stand and frankly who you're under, Captain."

Kathryn blushed and turned away.

"Oh don't be embarrassed. Everyone is happy for you. Ecstatic, in fact. Except some of the other females." His voice dropped. "They're a little bit jealous. Chakotay is apparently a very handsome man."

"I'm sorry, Tom."

Tom shrugged and ran a hand over his head. "Don't be. We blondes have more fun."

The captain smiled and gave a small laugh. "Okay, just don't disrupt my ship while you're having it."

She shook a finger at him and Tom shook one right back. "You too, Captain. You too!"

"Mr. Paris, out!"

Tom jumped up. "Yes ma'am! Exiting now!"

Later that night, Kathryn sat brushing her hair on her bed. Her chime sounded and she smiled. "Computer, is Commander Chakotay outside my door?"

"_Negative. Lieutenant Tuvok is in the hallway outside the Captain's Quarters."_

"Tuvok?" She jumped up and gathered her robe. Putting it on, she fastened it tight and opened the door. "Mr. Tuvok, is there a problem with the ship? Why didn't you hail me?"

"May I?" At her nod, he entered. "Captain, we do have a problem but it is one of a delicate nature and I thought it should be discussed in private."

Kathryn bit her lip. "I see. Why do I feel like my father has just caught me?"

"I am honored to be thought of in the same company as your paternal parent. However, I must convey the 'talk of the ship' as Mr. Neelix would so eloquently put it. I believe it's important."

Kathryn crossed her arms and braced herself. "Okay, Mr. Tuvok. Give it to me straight. What's the gossip?"

"The gossip is that you and Commander Chakotay are, shall we say, involved."

"And you here because you think I should know or is this actually a curiosity call masquerading as official duty?"

Tuvok gave her a slight shake of his head. "Captain?"

She dropped her arms and said, "Oh come on, Tuvok. Let's drop the pretense because I could really use your advice. What do you think? Rationally, logically, if that talk were to be true. What do you think the effect would be on this ship and especially on its crew?"

Tuvok looked his captain straight in the eye and said, "Captain, I am of the opinion that Voyager and its crew will survive and quite well."

Kathryn relaxed and she looked up at her old friend. "Really? But what if…"

"I have always found it perplexing that humans want to explore the what ifs when it comes to this subject. I suspect you want to know what if you and the Commander no longer wish to pursue a relationship."

Kathryn grabbed his arm. "Yes. I don't know if I can take that chance."

Tuvok shuffled his feet. "Captain, it has come to me on fairly good authority that you have already 'taken that chance.'"

"Paris," she said.

Tuvok shook his head. "No. Mr. Paris has said nothing which I find extremely out of character for him."

Kathryn shook her head. "If not Tom, then who?"

Tuvok stepped back and said, "I can not tell you that, Captain."

"Like hell you can't! I order you to."

Tuvok cocked an eyebrow. "Captain?"

Kathryn sighed and rubbed her head. "I'm sorry. This, this is exactly what I was afraid of. Using my authority to handle all this…"

"Subterfuge? My suggestion, Captain, is to stop it. Let it be what it already is. I also have it on very good authority that you are loved and cared for very much."

"Chakotay," she breathed.

Tuvok gave her a knowing look and said, "He's a good man. Congratulations, Captain." He walked to the door and then stopped, "And, if I may be so bold, I would be honored to marry you, if you and the Commander decide to 'make it official' as Mr. Neelix would say."

Kathryn hugged her friend. "Thank you, Tuvok. Thank you!"

He pulled himself away from the uncomfortable embrace. "Good night, Captain."

Kathryn had crawled into bed with a smile and was sleeping soundly when her chime sounded. She pulled her covers off and walked into the other room. "Come," she said sleepily.

The door swished open and there stood Chakotay.

Her eyes grew wide. "Chakotay? You have the bridge. What's wrong?"

He gathered her in his arms and said, "It's after midnight. Mr. Kim has the bridge and all is quiet."

"Famous last words…" Her mouth was covered by his. "Chakotay…"

He peeled her robe off and said, "We're off duty. You are not putting me off. You have no excuse."

She felt him against her and said in between his kisses, "No, I don't do I?"

"No, you don't." He pushed her into the bedroom and sat her down on the bed. She began to undo his clothing and he quickly divested himself of them and brought his naked body to her still clothed one.

"Chakotay," she whispered. His kisses rained across her cheeks and down her neck and then still further as he removed the rest of her nightgown.

Tossing it aside, he said, "I love you, Kathryn Janeway."

Her eyes shone with his as she said, "I love you too."

As he entered her, she grabbed his shoulders and ran her hands down his back surrendering to the ecstasy he was creating between them.

After they caught their breath, Kathryn lay curled in his arms, her head resting on his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too. And may I say this is much more comfortable then the ready room floor."

"You may." She looked up and he kissed her. "About that…"

Chakotay sighed. "We're having a nice moment. Don't ruin it."

"I'm not ruining it."

"No captain in this bed!" Chakotay ran his hands to an intimate place and she tilted her head back as he caressed her. "You only have permission to be the woman I love."

Kathryn lost herself for a moment before grasping his hands and pulling them back. "I…I wasn't going to be the captain. I was going to ask…"

Chakotay waited but she remained silent. "Ask me what?" He smoothed her hair and said, "Kathryn, ask me what?"

He felt her take a deep breath before she turned to lie on top of him. "Where is this going?"

Chakotay opened his mouth and then closed it before saying, "Oh, that question."

Kathryn nodded. "That question."

He traced his finger across her lips and said, "Well, if I was in charge and if you ever listened to me, I would have a really good answer to that question."

Kathryn wrinkled her nose. "What does that mean?"

"It means I don't want to have this fight with you right now."

Kathryn propped herself up on his chest and elbowed his ribs. "What fight? I'm not fighting!"

"Ow, watch your arms." He held her steady and said, "I meant the fight I am going to have on my hands when I try and convince you to be my wife."

Kathryn felt the breath leave her body. "What? You want me to be..."

Chakotay nodded. "My wife."

"Your wife," she repeated.

"Yes. I love you. I have loved you ever since you and I almost did exactly this on New Earth and probably a little bit before."

"We never did this on this New Earth."

"But I wanted to."

Kathryn smiled. "I did too."

"I knew it!" Chakotay raised her up and rolled her under him. Kissing her again, he said, "I knew you wanted me."

"You have no idea how much."

He stared at her and finally shook his head. "Then marry me. Let's stop hiding and marry me." Kathryn bit her lip until Chakotay pulled it out. "No, no faces. Follow your heart. The crew can handle it. In fact…."

Kathryn smiled. "I know."

"You know?"

"I know that I was so worried about Tom and here you're the one spreading the gossip."

Chakotay grinned. "I said nothing."

Kathryn traced his tattoo. "You don't have to. I just look at you and I can see how much you love me. How much you've always loved me. And the others can too."

Chakotay kissed her finger. "So what are we going to do? Are we going to talk it to death or are you going to make an honest First Officer out of me?"

Kathryn smiled. "I've already talked. I've talked to Tom and to Tuvok and now I've talked to you."

"And?" Chakotay gave her a hopeful look.

Kathryn gave him her best Captain's stare and said, "And I'll take it under advisement, Commander and let you know my decision shortly."

Chakotay tickled her. "I'm very good at mutiny, Captain! I've been a contrary all my life!"

"Stop! Stop!" Kathryn caught her breath and sat up.

"And my answer is…"

Kathryn smiled and said, "Yes, Chakotay. I will marry you."

Chakotay's face softened. "You're sure. You're not going to back out and find fifty rules and regulations…"

Kathryn pressed a finger to his lips to quiet him. "Janeway to Tuvok."

"_Tuvok here, Captain. Is something wrong?"_

"No, Mr. Tuvok. Not if you can fit a wedding into your busy schedule."

There was a pause before Tuvok's voice said, "_Captain, there is nothing I would like to fit into my schedule more."_

The channel closed and Kathryn looked back at Chakotay who was overcome with emotion. Pressing her lips to his, she kissed him and said, "Talking is done. Now all you have to do is kiss me."

Chakotay leaned back and carried her with him. As she straddled him, he said, "Love me first."


End file.
